


Strawberry Candies

by sportasmile



Category: MyMusic (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportasmile/pseuds/sportasmile
Summary: A really short (less that 500 words) oneshot about Scene and Flowchart's first public kiss! (I'm not counting the kiss in the office as public, although Techno and Dubstep saw it.)In which they're not in the office and they're actually in the grocery store.





	Strawberry Candies

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage all MyMusic fans to write, draw or at least post about MyMusic! I will not let this fandom die! It's 2018, we can still revive it! 
> 
> Go ahead and send me fan fic prompts for MyMusic (although I might turn down certain prompts or change certain prompts)!

    "But I like to see you blush! Your ears and cheeks get so pink like strawberry candies!" Scene giggled, holding his hand tighter. 

    "Okay, but we're in the grocery store," Flowchart laughed. "And it's embarrassing when you compare parts of my face to candy." 

    "Your laugh is so cute, though! Have you seen those videos of people tickling mice? It's like that!" Scene pushed. "It's just so... genuine." 

    "Norma...," Flowchart sighed, but he really did find this fun.

    "And look! I know you like when I call you cute because you're smiling," Scene smiled, satisfied. "Every time I call you cute you blush from ear to ear and you grin!" 

    "Because it's embarrassing," he laughed, only mildly trying to fake that he didn't like being called cute. Nobody had ever called him cute before! Most of the time people called him average. Sure, he had dated before and had been called handsome and attractive and all that. But none of it meant anything compared to what it meant when Scene called him cute. 

    When he turned to look at her face, he couldn't help but smile more. Her eyes were big with excitement and she was grinning. They both just looked at each other, unable to find words for a moment. The excitement died down and a slower contentment filled it's place. 

    Flowchart knew Scene didn't feel comfortable with public displays of affection, or else he'd kiss her right then and there. An overwhelming part of him wanted to, so he started to turn his gaze away and try to start the conversation back up again. Something amazing caught him off guard, though. Scene kissed him. She pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss, yet not a short one. 

    He desperately wanted to stay like that. He didn't care if they were in the middle of the bread aisle. He wanted to kiss her forever, holding her hand and smelling her strawberry scented body spray. Just a pure, chaste kiss with nothing but trust behind it. 

    When it felt right, Scene slowly pulled away. Flowchart smiled though, surprising himself in his lack of disappointment when the kiss ended. He quickly realized that looking at her was far better than kissing her. He was then wishing he could just look at her forever. Even if they didn't hold hands and even if they weren't together romantically, he wished that he could stand with her and talk to her and be next to her forever. He wondered if that's what love is. 

    A smile slowly spread across her face. She pecked him on the cheek and pulled away. "Now what was next on the grocery list?" She beamed. Flowchart couldn't help but laugh a bit as he pulled out his phone to find the grocery list. 

    Most couples don't remember their first public kiss, but to them, it was important. 


End file.
